The Art of War
by bluejay
Summary: The Sanzo-ikkou have faced numerous enemies; some strong and some weak. This time, they face someone different. Someone with nothing to lose. (WIP)
1. Prologue

Standard disclaimers apply, et al. A warning though. Succeeding chapters of this fic might be long in coming. School and work reasons as usual. Further author's notes follow at the end.  
  
The smell of blood hung thick in the air and only the clashing metal dared to compete with it. A full moon gave the battlefield the barest hints of light, tinged though it was with crimson. Shouts and screams of the dying were deafening in his ears. Torn off limbs and bodies lay scattered all over the field. But most of all, there was the blood; staining blades, shirts, leather armor, even the trampled grass no longer looked green.  
  
Hirasa Li had been a commander for many years, long accustomed to the smells and sounds of war. But experience never deadened the fear or the pain that comes with waging it. He focused his mind on military tactics, not once falling into the despairing trap of his emotions. Feelings can come later.  
  
"They've killed Jun and his nephews!" a shouted report, coming from his left. "The youkai-!"  
  
"They're picking us off one by one!"  
  
"General-!"  
  
Whatever the young man was to report was cut off by a youkai claw tearing out his throat. The youth fell backwards, gurgling from his suddenly scarlet neck. Li's blood-stained sword swung in a sweeping arc and kept the youkai from enjoying its moment of triumph. The decapitated body fell, quickly replaced by two more of the beasts.  
  
One of them also had a sword - and Li brought up his sword to block its clumsy swing, deciding that this was the more dangerous of the two. He sidestepped the other's slash and twisted away to assess his next move.  
  
The two clearly weren't about to give him any pause from the fighting. The first one ploughed towards him with its sword in front, leaving the other to follow in its steps. Li had seen clumsier strikes from a soldier and didn't even bother to parry.  
  
He took a step to the right, batted the youkai's sword away from him, and smashed his armor-protected fist into its face. The youkai fell backwards onto its companion and Li quickly followed with his sword thrust into both youkai's guts, right up to the hilt. Their dying cries added to the screams littering the air.  
  
Surrounded on all sides, he studied their situation as swiftly as he kicked his sword free of the youkais' corpses. A band of human farmers against an army of youkai. It's almost impossible- and he glanced at the silent village behind the crowd of youkai and humans battling.  
  
Even through the red haze that settled on the bloodied field, he could still see the flickering lights in the darkened houses, arranged not haphazardly around several roads. The moon had cast the dwellings in a soft light and kept most of the shadows at bay. It was almost.serene.  
  
Li steadied his grip - and his resolve - and turned back to the battle. He suddenly had an idea.  
  
"These youkai," he murmured to himself, "are disorganized. That is why they will not win." We will have an advantage.  
  
"Hirasa-san-?" asked one of the younger farmers.  
  
"Get everyone together. We'll drive into the whole mass and split them."  
  
"Demo-!"  
  
"It's either we split them," he aimed a determined glare at the farmer. "Or they split us."  
  
"Hai."  
  
The farmers were reluctant in carrying out his orders. Li would have screamed at them to follow his orders unquestioningly but they were farmers, not soldiers. Perhaps Li should have given them some consideration. Or not.  
  
He strode into the fray, in the midst of farmers scrambling to group together while the youkai continued their assault. But no matter how many swords or claws he laid aside, no matter how many bodies littered the already blood-soaked soil, there was only a ragtag group of humans armed with pitchforks, hoes and whatnots that faced the bestial youkai. Li could almost feel the sense of defeat, and only his stubbornness pushed that thought away.  
  
As long as there's still a human alive, we'll win this yet. We'll win this yet! His mantra almost caused him to miss the shadow of a youkai falling towards him. The beast had jumped high over a wall of its companions with curved claws aimed for him. He moved to avoid it. But even then, it would be too late.  
  
Sanzo snapped his eyes open, breath coming out in gasps. His heart was thundering in his chest, blood roaring in his ears as he expected the weight of a youkai to fall on him - could almost feel searing fire from claws raking his back. But none came. None would come.  
  
He sat up slowly, willing his heart-rate back to normal as he tried to re- orient himself. The small table to the far side of the room as well as the broken shafts of moonlight illuminating it reminded him of where he was and the events that happened before this.  
  
The restaurant. The inn. A clumsy youkai ambush. He carefully sifted through his memories. They had arrived at the town hours before dusk, settling in one of the two inns and listening for talk of anything suspicious. Nothing turned up that might involve them.  
  
No Kougaiji. No youkai.  
  
But most of all, no Li. It was a dream.  
  
Yet another dream.  
  
Sanzo wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was yet another nightmare from a series of nightmares. And all with him taking the role of this General Li.whoever he is.  
  
The nightmares were becoming too common for his liking. And the questions just keep coming.  
  
Damn town, he cursed the village where the first of the nightmares had come to him, where the villagers spoke of a town that had been ravaged by youkai several miles to the west. It had happened a few years ago but tales of the bloodshed and the heroic soldier who had fought the youkai alone were still rampant in the town. That must be the reason. Damn bakasaru and his bedtime stories.  
  
Sanzo lay back down on the inn's bed, shifting to find a cool spot on the squeaking bed, and went back to sleep. It was simply a dream, nothing more to it. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why the tales of a town he couldn't care less about would bother him so much.  
  
A/N: Yes, I'm back. To post what will probably be my last Saiyuki fanfic. No, I have not tired of the series. I just don't have any ideas left for a new one. The final chapter of Ninjou I leave for Onna to finish.  
  
Many thankees to the great, wonderful, and very amazing sf-sama for beta reading and editing this fic. 


	2. Firsts

Don't own the Sanzo-ikkou. If I did, this wouldn't be called fanfiction.  
  
"We'll be arriving at a town soon, Goku," Hakkai said reassuringly, his eyes still trained on the path in front of them. "Just two days more."  
  
"Two days!" The boy clutched the top of the front seat, incredulous. "But I haven't eaten since early this morning! I'm starving~!"  
  
"Urusai, stomach-brained saru." Gojyo muttered lazily. "After eating all our rations you could at least have the decency to be satisfied."  
  
"Don't call me a saru, kono ero kappa!"  
  
"Chibi saru! Stomach-brained saru! Bakasaru!"  
  
"Aka gokiburi kappa! Ero ero kappa!"  
  
"URUSEE!!"  
  
THWACK!THWACK! went the infamous harisen.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
"If you won't shut the fuck up I'll leave you two behind!"  
  
"Demo Sanzo, we haven't eaten since morning! I feel like there's an empty hole in my stomach-"  
  
The boy shut his mouth when the muzzle of the gun suddenly pressed against his abdomen. Sanzo's violet eyes glinted dangerously. "Then you probably wouldn't mind if I added another hole."  
  
As if on cue, Goku's stomach chose that moment to growl.  
  
"Maa maa, Goku," Hakkai said cheerfully. "We need to save what we have left or we'll all starve before we reach the town."  
  
"Hai." came the reluctant assent.  
  
"You spoil him too much." Sanzo grumpily shifted back in his seat.  
  
The green-eyed youkai simply laughed in reply. It had been three days since they last stopped in a village to replenish their supplies, half of which ended up in Goku's stomach just to keep him from whining - and Gojyo from teasing him and Sanzo from expending energy in dealing out punishment - before Hakkai decided that the remaining half would have to be partitioned among them. His efforts though, didn't stop the quarrels altogether.  
  
They had been arguing like that for any number of times on the journey, and none of them seemed to tire of it. Especially him, when the liveliness kept him from thinking too much on how the thick canopy overhead let in enough light to illumine the forest trail and yet keep enough of its darkness that shadows played at the edges of his vision. They were too furtive to see properly, showing as brief blots of black at the corner of his eyes. It was almost as if-  
  
Something whizzed past Sanzo's ear at that moment, making the monk jerk his head away. "-the fuck?"  
  
"It's an ambush!" "No shit, genius!" "Hakuryuu!"  
  
Whatever Hakkai was about to command got stuck in his throat as they all heard the thuds. Five figures were suddenly in front of them, their eyes staring intently and their clothing ragged. One glance was all it took for Hakkai to recognize their youkai features before the jeep screeched to a halt - just as the youkai sprung towards them. He pulled Hakuryuu into reverse and let the youkai land at the spot where they had been. But three more youkai were suddenly behind them, effectively cutting off their escape.  
  
"Yare yare," Hakkai sighed as the jeep skidded to a stop. "Looks like we'll have a bit of exercise today."  
  
"They're not normal." Sanzo remarked and aimed at the nearest youkai. "For one thing, they're not giving off any youryoku."  
  
Startled, the others glanced at the youkai, meeting the calculating gazes in inhuman eyes. There was a sickly sweet smell that hung in the air, but no chill menace. "Sou da ne."  
  
"And they smell dead." Goku added, jumping out of the jeep before anyone could question him. "Nyoibo~!"  
  
"Oi-oi!" Then Gojyo was leaping after the boy. "Don't take them all by yourself!"  
  
"Looks like they're full of energy today." Hakkai cheerfully formed a ki ball in his hand.  
  
"Tch. Just kill them and get it over with." Sanzo shot at the nearest youkai as Hakkai chuckled in response. But the youkai Sanzo was targeting dove to one side before the bullet reached its goal, suddenly leaping at the monk.  
  
Hakkai threw the ki ball in his hand - but this was also evaded. Fortunately, it forced the youkai to Sanzo's left and gave him enough time to shoot it. The bullet went straight into its temple.  
  
But the youkai was still standing.  
  
"Nandato-?"  
  
It was all he could say as the youkai charged at them again. A hastily built barrier was the only thing that saved them.  
  
"What is it with these bastards!" Gojyo cursed behind them as the leaping youkai bounced off the shimmering ki. Hakkai spared a glance at the halfbreed. He and Goku were pressed back to back in a defensive stance, surrounded by the first five youkai. Their ragged clothing showed tears and jagged holes where the two had managed to score hits, but the youkai stood calmly as though they felt no pain.  
  
Something nagged in Hakkai's memory. An image of a battered but painless youkai they had fought in the past. The almost-there stench of death. It was.  
  
"Chin Issou," he whispered to himself.  
  
"Hn. Damn shikigami." Sanzo grunted impassively.  
  
"You sure they're shikigami?" Gojyo asked pointedly.  
  
"What else can they be? Kami?"  
  
"Whatever they are, they still smell dead!" Goku parried as one of the youkai swung at him. The boy quickly shoved one end of his Nyoibo through the fleshy middle and flung the impaled youkai back towards its fellows. The others gave way, letting their comrade fall to the ground in a heap - and get back up.  
  
"How do you kill them?!" Goku stepped back, golden eyes wide.  
  
"The same way I did with Chin Issou." Hakkai suggested.  
  
Sanzo snorted. "No way to tell where any bastard's hidden the charm needed to make them."  
  
"Then what? Butcher them to bits before they even realize they're butchered?" Gojyo retorted.  
  
"Now, that's not a bad idea." Hakkai would've touched a finger to his jaw in his customary gesture but he was too busy keeping the ki barrier up. And doing so was quite taxing on his energy.  
  
"That won't be easy," there was suddenly a figure amongst the copse of trees to their left, exuding the menace they all recognized as youryoku. "These aren't normal shikigami, if you will. These are stronger, faster, not the usual shikigamis you're used to." His voice was deep, with a quality that could easily shift to booming commands.  
  
"I take it you're the one who made them." Hakkai said calmly, keeping the drain out of his voice.  
  
"Of course. Took me months but I made them." The figure stepped closer where sunlight penetrated the thick canopy overhead. "It's a trifle difficult to settle into being a youkai."  
  
"Settle.?"  
  
"I killed a thousand youkai to become one, yes." The man's leather armor did nothing to hide his musculature. His bull neck fit well enough with the thick chest, the broad shoulders. Clearly a man used to hard work. He rested a hand on the hilt of the sword at his side, the leather wrapping as worn as the armor. "It was what I had to become."  
  
"You are-"  
  
"General Li." Sanzo muttered suddenly, interrupting Hakkai. He was staring at the youkai leader, stunned recognition all too apparent in his violet eyes.  
  
A/N: I did say I was going to be long in succeeding chapters. Thanks for bearing with me.  
  
Thankees to the fantastic and robust sf-sama for beta reading and editing ^_^ 


	3. Denials

Standard disclaimers apply. Written solely for enjoyment, not for money.  
  
The name burst from his mouth before Sanzo could think twice. It was that relaxed but alert position that had sent a jolt through him. He had assumed the same pose before. When there was a potential enemy who had not yet shown its teeth. Or its claws.  
  
The other three were looking at him strangely and Sanzo couldn't blame them. Raised in a Buddhist temple, a monk had little chance of meeting a decorated military leader such as what General Li looked like; much less a youkai general. "You know each other?"  
  
Sanzo didn't answer. He was too focused on the youkai leader. Li's posture was too familiar in his dreams for it to be anything else. Even the armor was the same, he now realized; clear despite the shimmering ki in front of him. Worn leather strewn together by toughened strings, hard enough to deflect arrows, but there was a piece missing here and there from blade cuts.  
  
The youkai leader's eyes narrowed. "So. You have heard of him."  
  
"Him?" Sanzo scoffed. "You refer to yourself as 'him'?"  
  
The man didn't nod. He didn't move at all. But something in his stance changed, became tenser. "The General Li you know is dead. Long gone. I am not he."  
  
"I know who I'm talking about."  
  
"And I know what I'm here for. The sutra, Genjo Sanzo. Surrender it now. It is the most rational choice for someone in your situation."  
  
Sanzo replied as he did to others with the same order. "Denied."  
  
General Li gave a curt nod. "I expected you to say that. So be it."  
  
There was nothing to warn them. The youkai behind Li suddenly moved as one - and attacked the ki barrier. Their slitted eyes betrayed no emotion. But the power behind the blows were strong enough to cause ripples in the barrier. Hakkai strained against the assault, his arms shaking from the effort.  
  
"Hakkai!" Both shakujo's crescent blade and nyoibo's golden knob smashed into the youkai to drive them away. Two of the youkai moved to fight off Goku and Gojyo but the rest still concentrated on the barrier.  
  
Sanzo knew Hakkai couldn't take the assault for long. His knees bent to the point of collapsing. Sweat ran down the sides of his face, and his shoulders trembled minutely enough that only Sanzo could see it. The human- turned-youkai was about to give, that much was obvious. Hakkai only refused to do so because he was still there. And Sanzo couldn't stand letting someone else protect him.  
  
He quickly reloaded his gun and held it close. His eyes were already seeking out the most likely target. "Hakkai. When I say so, drop the shield."  
  
"Sanzo.?"  
  
He trained his gun on the youkai to his right. The sickly-sweet stench of death was seeping through the barrier. "Now."  
  
The shimmering ki faded - and Sanzo took his shot. The youkai he was aiming at ducked, as he predicted - which left a clear path for the bullet to speed through the eye of the youkai behind it.  
  
The second youkai fell - and remained unmoving on the ground.  
  
The eyes are their weakness, Sanzo had only enough time to think that before he had to dive away from the first youkai. He twisted just as the first started to turn to him and took another shot.  
  
"Sanzo!" Metal clashed to his left. Goku had just blocked another youkai from lunging at him.  
  
"The eyes, bakazaru!" He shot at the one coming to his right but the youkai jumped aside. Cursing, he leaped to his feet. "Hit them through the eyes!"  
  
The boy grunted in assent as he shoved the youkai backwards, twirled his staff and proceeded to thrust one end into a slitted eye. His intended victim though, nimbly tumbled backwards so the golden knob only punched the ground.  
  
"K'so!"  
  
And then Sanzo was too preoccupied with the youkai that now charged at him, claws outstretched before it. He didn't have time to bring his gun and evade its claws at the same time so he chose the latter, diving to one side with only a step or two's distance.  
  
The youkai seemed to anticipate his move though, and struck just before he landed on the ground. Fire sped through his arm and he almost dropped the gun. He bit back a curse and rolled onto his back, firing at the bestial eyes that came for him.  
  
Blood splashed all over his vision. Sanzo made to stand as he wiped the blood from his eyes when something plowed into his back.  
  
There was a moment of sharp pain in his side-  
  
A dull thud as his temple hit something.  
  
His vision went blindingly white.  
  
And then, there was nothing.  
  
A/N: It was no fault of mine the mistake in uploading the first chapter that last time. It must have been some bug in the system or something. Anyway, thank you once again, for accepting the long gaps between each chapter and yet, still take the time to read as well as review my updates. I cannot promise you a speedier update though, as I am still bogged down by work and school. Thank you(  
  
And because I'm such a scatterbrain who's too excited to post any updates, I keep forgetting to acknowledge the astonishing, extraordinary, and super- patient-with-idiot-me, sf-sama, in my author's notes for beta reading and editing my rough drafts. Sorry!! You must all think me so stupid now to have forgotten that -_-;; 


	4. Escape

[Insert standard disclaimer here.] If I'm making money out of these, I'd probably not be worrying about finding a job.  
  
Hakkai saw Sanzo fall, a youkai on his back And didn't waste time by shouting – forming and releasing a ki ball as fast as he breathed, letting Gojyo take care of the youkai he had been facing.  
  
The force of the blast was enough to throw the youkai off Sanzo – and Hakkai winced when claws dug deep into the monk's side tore free. Another ki ball aimed at the recovering youkai's face ensured that it stayed down.  
  
Hakkai made his way to Sanzo, taking care not to engage any of the remaining youkai on his way. Blood was trickling from a gash on the monk's temple, mirrored by a tinge of red on the sharp rock nearby. Sanzo's face was becoming paler from the loss of blood but Hakkai was hard-pressed in dividing his attention between healing and battling.  
  
"Sanzo!" Goku's voice was frantic as the boy ran up, dragging a still struggling youkai impaled on Nyoibou. He flung it away to join its fellows before turning his frantic gaze at the monk. "Hakkai! Is he-?"  
  
"Not if they keep distracting me," he flung off a youkai that had been trying to claw at his face, chucking a ki ball right after it – he only succeeded in driving it further away.  
  
"We'll keep them away. Gojyo!"  
  
"Since when did monkeys start giving orders?" was the grunted reply.  
  
"I'm not a monkey!"  
  
Trusting the other two to do their job, Hakkai concentrated on Sanzo and sent his strength to the monk. It flowed green and as his energy reserves drained rapidly, his head began to feel light and breathing became a conscious effort.  
  
His concentration broke when sudden lightning raced through his left shoulder and up to his neck.  
  
Red and gold flashed by as Goku shoved the youkai away with his staff, but the damage was already done. Vision tunneling, Hakkai sat back on his heels to desperately regain his focus. The stinging at his neck and shoulder brought him back to reality just in time to block an overhead strike with his uninjured arm. And the shakujou's crescent blade snapped out, piercing through a yellow eye. But that save had left the half-breed vulnerable for a swinging club that smashed on Gojyo's chest.  
  
"F-ck-"  
  
"Gojyo!" and Goku's lengthening nyoibo stabbed the youkai with the club as the half-breed retracted his blade in a stumbling arc. Blood trickled down one side of his lips but his crimson eyes burned brighter in anger and pain.  
  
"Fucking. Bastards." He was now swinging shakujou to parry yet another youkai lunging for him.  
  
Then Hakkai was forced to dive to one side as claws came slashing down at him. He rolled, suppressing a gasp as his injured shoulder hit the ground, and leapt to his feet. A ki ball was already forming on his hands as he faced the youkai that came for him. Slitted eyes watched him as he waited for an opportunity to attack. The air stung his throat as he breathed in. His head still felt light. He was tempted to throw up in a second or so. But then he would lose sight of the youkai in front of him, which he could not afford to do.  
  
Then his trembling leg almost gave out.  
  
His slight falter encouraged the youkai to charge at him – he let fly the ki ball a second too late – and he felt himself falling backwards with the youkai leaping above him.  
  
He didn't have time to think. His hand shot out, straight-fingered, into his target. The youkai didn't even shudder as it fell limp on top of him.  
  
The stench was overwhelming this close. Hakkai desperately shoved the corpse off him, coughing at death clogging up his nose. Something was wrong with these youkai – it was as if they had been dead the whole time.  
  
"Oi, Hakkai." He turned just as the coughing fit faded; found Gojyo looking at him in concern. The half-breed was clutching at his chest. "You alright?"  
  
Hakkai didn't know where he found the strength to crawl to his feet. All he knew was he had to take care of their injuries-  
  
"Don't even think about healing us." Gojyo's lazy drawl was gone, replaced by a tone that brooked no argument.  
  
Hakkai bowed his head in agreement. "I'll carry Sanzo-"  
  
"I'll get his majesty's skinny ass into the jeep. You get us to the nearest town fast. Oi Goku!"  
  
The boy limped into Hakkai's view, leaning heavily on his Nyoibo. Blood trailed down one leg from a gash on his hip.  
  
"We're leaving," Gojyo bent down to lift the unconscious monk, hissing as his movement probably stretched the injury to his chest. Crimson eyes caught Hakkai's worried gaze and the half-breed scoffed. "Forget it. Just move!"  
  
Somehow, they made it safely to the newly transformed jeep, which had flown away during the battle and was now patiently waiting for them to jump in. Hakkai had gunned the engine as soon as the others were settled – Goku immediately started bandaging the monk - and drove towards the direction of a town still too far away. But they all needed to rest – and find a place that would be more defensible than the tree-lined path they had been in.  
  
The youkai leader had slipped away as soon as the fight commenced - whether to attend to other matters or to bide his time for another battle, Hakkai didn't know. Li's withdrawal might have something to do with Sanzo knowing his name. Or was it really his name? Sanzo had sounded so sure-  
  
A groan sounded behind him, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
A grunt of pain. The monk must have sat up. "Where-?"  
  
"Someplace far from where we were," Goku answered. "We got them-" his voice broke off in a pained cry as the jeep stumbled over a leaf-covered pothole. Hakkai mumbled an apology as he kept his eyes on the ground in front of the jeep.  
  
"Bakazaru," Sanzo's tone was irritated as always, "you'll lose that leg if you don't take care of your hip."  
  
"Fat chance of that happening when the pet's master is out cold and bleeding," Gojyo remarked beside Hakkai. His hand was clutching at his chest.  
  
"I'm not a pet." The grumbled reply told volumes of the boy's agony. The fact that he'd only grumble instead of start an all-out brawl meant that either he hurt badly or he was too tired to argue. It only brought to light how desperate their situation was.  
  
Searing pain from his shoulder forced out a hiss as he clutched at his injury.  
  
"Hak-"  
  
"I'm fine." He cut off whoever it was and returned his hand to the wheel. The snapping of tree branches above them made distinguishing Sanzo's and Gojyo's voices a little difficult. And he couldn't spare a moment wondering whether it was their reckless driving that caused the snapping, or if it was more of those shikigami. Yet even if they were shikigami... he didn't dare to floor the jeep and risk crashing into a tree. Yet he didn't dare to slow either.  
  
Gojyo's hand was tense on the dashboard and Hakkai saw the half-breed glancing upwards from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Shit," Goku snorted from the back seat. "Does their stink have to reach so far?"  
  
The sound of Sanzo's gun cocking was sharp enough to penetrate the snapping and Hakkai stepped harder on the gas. They were too far for the stink to reach them. But if Goku could still smell them, it only meant more of the shikigami were chasing them.  
  
Then, just as suddenly as they sounded, the snapping stopped.  
  
"The fuck?" Gojyo was half-standing on the passenger seat, his hand curled as though to summon shakujo.  
  
At that moment, they burst into what looked like the ruined remains of a town. Vegetation had already lined the wrecked walls of numerous houses partly made of wood and partly of stone. Vines and small shrubs grew over the rubble cluttering the village roads and the harvest field they were now standing on.  
  
"This...this town wasn't mentioned in the map..." Hakkai murmured, more to himself than to the others.  
  
"Of course not," Gojyo swung out of the jeep and started towards the nearest house; shakujo appearing in his fist. "Who would bother mentioning an abandoned town in a map?"  
  
"The ones from the last village." Sanzo's tone was quiet as he calmly approached the place. "This must be the town they were talking about."  
  
"Na Sanzo, wait up!" Goku eagerly leapt off the jeep, staggered a bit as he called out Nyoibo to use as a crutch, then limped quickly to reach the monk's side.  
  
"Sanzo," Hakkai gingerly stepped off Hakuryuu and waited for the dragon to hover by him. Sanzo had to suspect a trap, yet he was much too calm about it.  
  
"Shouldn't we take this more cautiously? It's obvious more of those youkai were chasing us all the way here."  
  
"It doesn't matter." The monk called back over his shoulder, still intent on reaching his goal. "This is where those youkai were first killed. They wouldn't come near this place."  
  
"How'd you know that?" Goku was a little breathless during their walk. His hip, though bandaged by Sanzo probably, was still leaking blood as it stained the cloth wrapped around it.  
  
"Yeah, bouzu. How'd you know?" Gojyo had already recalled shakujo when he reached them. He had torn part of his jacket and wound it around his torso to keep his injury from worsening.  
  
Despite their pestering, Sanzo kept his silence as they finally arrived at the door to the nearest house. The wooden roofing had long ago collapsed into the wood-stone interior and left no shadows to hide from the light streaming down the town. Hakkai watched as Sanzo slowly lifted a hand to brush the open doorway before letting his hand drop back to his side.  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
His reply was soft that Hakkai almost didn't catch it. "I had a dream of this place."  
  
A/N: Wahoo that took a load off me ^_^ Next chapter will be coming...when it's coming. Can't make any promises since I still have work. But drop me a happy note or two and I might be inspired to write faster ;)  
  
Much thankees to the lovely sf-sama, one of the (if not THE) great goddesses in the Saiyuki fandom for taking the time and effort in beta editing. Her sharp eyes sure picked out a lot of mistakes I missed (and this was my what? 5th draft? ^^;; )  
  
To everyone who's reviewed so far, thankee so much too ( Brightens up a day hearing from you ^_^ 


	5. Dreams

Standard disclaimers apply. But Li's mine!  
  
They found a house that had a mostly intact roof and settled there. Hakkai had set about healing everyone until he fainted on Gojyo. The half-breed quickly tended the healer's shoulder as Goku was sent for more water – he claimed to hear a river nearby – and Sanzo spread out the bedrolls.  
  
"Idiot." Gojyo grunted as he pulled tight on the bandage. "Always...making me...miserable."  
  
"Does it really make you miserable?" Sanzo was sitting on one of the rolls, a lit cigarette on his lips.  
  
"You bet your skinny ass it does. Hate to see him kill himself taking care of someone else."  
  
"Then you should've spent more effort in evading injury."  
  
"I don't see you doing the same, namagusa bouzu. You're always the one out cold on the floor."  
  
The gun was aiming for his head before he spoke another word. "Say that again."  
  
"Tch. Namagusa." Gojyo refused to glance in his direction as he gently laid Hakkai on another roll. "How the hell you've lived this long being chased by youkai and without having someone like Hakkai around..."  
  
Sanzo still kept the shourejiu trained on him as the half-breed sat back on his heels. When no word was forthcoming, Sanzo lowered the gun.  
  
"The idiot always was too concerned for others' sake." He muttered, snuffing out his cig before he lit another. "Probably thinks it helps keep him from losing control." He blew out the smoke in his lungs. "Idiot only knows he can't bear losing anyone any more."  
  
"That's the opposite of the path you took, isn't it?" Gojyo was plunking down beside him with a cig – his brand – in his hand. "Decided to be all high and mighty so no one could touch you, much less talk to you without you giving them shit. So much like a wounded animal."  
  
"At least I'm not like you. Skirt-chasing, gambling, doing whatever suits your taste and fuck what happens after. It's a surprise you're still able to care for others."  
  
"At least I don't have a pet monkey to look after."  
  
They both glanced at the doorway where Goku had left earlier to retrieve some water.  
  
"It must be easy being the saru." Gojyo muttered to himself and stood up. "I'm going outside. Scout out this place and look for something that might be useful. Unlike you, we don't get dreams of places we end up being in a few days after."  
  
"Tch."  
  
Sanzo remained where he was, smoking his cigarette in relative peace. As far as he knew, the dreams he had were no making of his. It was bad enough that he had to be saddled with three annoyances for this journey; a fucking dream about Generals and shikigami was definitely not on his list of things to do. Like that errant sixth sense he always had whenever a river was nearby. He snorted to himself, cursing whichever gods were in attendance.  
  
The torn curtains by the window fluttered.  
  
The hairs at the back of his neck prickled – then his gun was aimed at the shifting silhouette by the doorway.  
  
"Show yourself." While he didn't feel any youki, nor any sort of menace, for that matter... he wasn't given to trusting things too easily.  
  
The silhouette floated closer, still shifting as he backed away from it. "Stay right there."  
  
It stopped its approach but continued shifting until-  
  
Sanzo's eyes narrowed in annoyance at the form the silhouette finally settled on. "Damn."  
  
"Indeed." The voice was the same. But his appearance was not. Despite the haziness of his figure, Sanzo could still distinguish the military countenance and the familiar clothing. But while the General Li they had first met bore signs of forest-travel, this one had blood splashed haphazardly over his armor. The translucent face was more gaunt, signs of hunger gone unsatisfied. His black hair and beard were unkempt. But most of all, there was stark despair in his eyes, so different from the calculating ones of the other.  
  
"I still won't give you the sutra." His aim didn't waver.  
  
But the figure only shook his head. "I'm not here for the sutra."  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
Sanzo backed away further when the figure looked up at him with suddenly intense longing.  
  
"I am...just here."  
  
"Don't play games with me!"  
  
"I'm not." The figure kept its unnerving stare. "I'm here. Because I am."  
  
Sanzo's surroundings changed abruptly. The curtains were no longer torn, and the decrepit walls became as white as newly painted borders. Hakkai disappeared, along with the rest of their camping equipment, and was replaced by a clean-shaven General Li in the middle of strapping on his armor.  
  
"Hirasa..." a young woman stood by the door that led deeper into the house. When Sanzo and the others had entered, that part of the house was long blocked off by a collapsed roof.  
  
Li glanced up from strapping his sword at his waist. "I will not allow those beasts to ravage our village without a fight, Uona."  
  
"I know. And I agree." She stepped into the room, light falling on the cloth bundle in her arms. "But at least, promise your son you will return safely."  
  
Li's hard gaze softened as he crossed the room to take hold of the bundle, brushing gentle fingers at the sleeping face.  
  
All too soon, he was pushing the baby back to her arms and strode out the door.  
  
"Hirasa!"  
  
Li paused by the doorstep, glancing at her over his shoulder as he said, "I can't make promises I can't keep."  
  
And he was out the door.  
  
Sanzo was sitting nearby when Hakkai awoke, violet eyes staring off into space and a lighted cigarette dangling from his fingers.  
  
The green-clad healer smiled casually and sat up. "I'm glad to see you're feeling good enough to smoke. Where did the others go?"  
  
The monk blinked and slowly turned his gaze at him, the violet eyes unfocused.  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
"What," Sanzo spoke, his tone both curious and aloof, "are we doing down here, Tenpou?"  
  
A/N: Other than thanks to those deserving, I decided to keep silent and not promise anything. Wonderful Sf-sama's been a great beta-reader and if anyone's still reading this, you're great too for sticking with me so far. Those who review are just as wonderful. Thanks to all! 


	6. Death

Hakkai could attribute the question to a misheard sentence, or perhaps a brief state of confusion brought on by that earlier knock on the head. Homura and the other kami had called the monk that often enough for the name to stick. Sanzo, he decided, was just feeling the effects of the beating.

"Ah Sanzo, you shouldn't be up yet if you're still feeling dizzy."

The unfocused violet gaze became even more confused. "Sanzo?"

"That's your name, isn't it?" Hakkai frowned in concern. That knock must have caused temporary amnesia, at least. "Genjo Sanzo."

"Don't insult me."

He shot to his feet in alarm – wincing at the pull on his shoulder. This was more than a bout of amnesia. "I wasn't insulting you."

The monk remained seated, violet eyes trying to follow Hakkai's movements but only managing to fall on the latter when he spoke. Something's wrong with his eyesight, Hakkai realized.

The blond's tone was haughtier than usual as he spoke. "Stop playing your games, Tenpou. Genjo Sanzo is an earthly name. Had your recent mission been so exhausting that you would forget who I am?"

Hakkai's frown deepened. This was more than minor amnesia. Sanzo must have gotten himself totally confused with someone else. But who?

"I have an idea." He offered cautiously. "Perhaps if you tell me what you think your name is, I will tell you what I think my name is. Agreed?"

The monk glared in suspicion. "Konzen Douji."

Homura's voice calling Konzen echoed in his mind. Hakkai could only stare at the blond in front of him. Who-? When-?

"Oi."

He blinked and forcefully set aside his memory. "Ah, sumimasen, Konzen. Is...something wrong with your eyes?"

"How do I know? There's no light in here."

A glance to the broken windows confirmed his suspicion. The day had not fallen into night far enough that darkness enveloped the ruined town. As it were, reddish light still shone through the shattered glass and gave everything an orange tinge.

"Konzen," he sat down at the bedroll he had been using, trying not to jar his shoulder. "I think that blow to your head must have caused temporary blindness."

The other suddenly drew back with a hiss. Hakkai caught a glimpse of the remains of a cigarette tumbling to the ground.

"Are you never to quit smoking?" Konzen complained irritably, rubbing the slight burns on his fingers.

"Ah, there's just one problem. I don't smoke."

"...what?"

"Sanzo does, however." Hakkai took a deep breath and decided to plunge in. "I'm afraid you're wearing his body."

"What. Are you saying?" Konzen's voice was dangerously quiet. "A kami can't occupy a mortal shell."

This time, it was Hakkai's turn to be surprised. Konzen is a kami? And the whole time Homura called them by those names as if he knew...

"Konzen, what year is it?"

The unfocused violet eyes narrowed. "What sort of an idiot question is that?"

"Humor me. What year is it?"

Konzen glared. "I don't know."

"You don't...know...?"

"Time doesn't flow in Tenkai as it does down here, or have you forgotten that, Gensui?"

"Sorry, but I'm not-"

"Hakkai!" They both turned towards Goku who was limping in energetically, filled canteens sloshing from his hands and shoulders. "You're awake! Are you feeling better? I'm hungry! I spent so much energy getting water-"

"Goku."

"Eh?" The boy turned to look at Sanzo – Konzen, Hakkai corrected himself. "Sanzo! I got the water and didn't even drop one canteen into the stream like you told me! See? I-"

"Come here."

Golden eyes confused, the boy did as he was told and knelt by the monk's side. "Is something wrong, Sanzo? You're not sick, are you?" He reached out a hand to feel the monk's forehead but froze when Konzen – or Sanzo – grabbed his wrist. "Sanzo?"

Konzen stared at the wrist he was gripping as though trying to see through his blindness.

"Sanzo?"

Violet eyes looked up blankly at the boy. "...you've grown."

"Of course I've grown! It's been years since you took me out of that cave and-"

"Ah, Goku?" Hakkai spoke up. "That's not Sanzo."

Golden eyes gaped at him.

"That's Konzen."

"Eh??" Goku stared at Konzen, at Hakkai, then back again. "But...where's Sanzo??"

Something had impelled Sanzo to follow Li as the General stepped outside. The surrounding village was filled with activity as men rushed to and fro, gathering as many weapons and armor as they could. Farewells and good luck wishes filled the air along with the clatter of steel as men jogged towards the village square for their assignments.

Li watched it all with the air of a seasoned commander overlooking trained soldiers. His calculating eyes though, held sorrow in its depths as if he was much disappointed at the apparent ardour the men showed.

Off to his right, Sanzo watched as well, though his presence there was not of his consent. He could see Li's dismay despite their distance; the General's stiff-backed posture was bowed enough for experienced soldiers to notice – which led to the reason for the military commander's disappointment.

The men gathering at the village square were farmers, none having the least bit experience in warfare. Their weapons were sharpened rakes and hoes instead of swords and shields. Their armor was little more than toughened boiled leather. Their determination and years of rough living were the only advantages they would have. But in the face of the youkai horde that was coming for the village, Li would be lucky if even a handful of the farmers survived.

But it was their decision to stand. Their decision to fight the horde with whatever strength they had – under the command of the legendary General Hirasa Li.

He shouted orders for the farmers to group at the edge of the town. The youkai were coming that night, to ravage the town as they were planning to do. Their short raids were becoming more frequent, growing closer to the town as days passed and the farmers had not given any form of resistance. Li figured that the youkai would be coming for the rest of the town soon and he had spent days trying to convince the others about it. But the contented lot had remained impassive; only hearing him out because of the reputation he had garnered in the Emperor's army.

Until two youkai preyed on a girl who was just a few blocks outside the town.

And now the farmers were looking to him to lead them. But it was already too late.

"Everyone's waiting at the edge, General," reported one of the younger lads.

Li nodded and strode towards the amassed crowd which had formed a ragged wedge facing the fields. He had a brief sense of futility before he took the point, steeling his resolve. His wife and infant son would be waiting for him – if he managed to return.

"But I didn't."

Li's spectre now stood a few feet from the past Li.

Sanzo reeled from being thrust out of the General's memories and back into his own head. His errant sixth sense hadn't allowed him this much insight into a man's memories and he had been glad for it. That he would now see what this General had gone through pissed him to no end.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" he glared at the spectre, hand twitching for his gun.

The spectre met his glare calmly. "I am doing this, because I am here. And that is what I am." He glanced towards the Li that was now marching the farmers into battle. The youkai horde was actually waiting for them just a few miles into the fields, quickly disrupting the wedge Li had formed.

Now that he was separated from the General's mind, Sanzo realized he was seeing his dream as it took place. He saw the General glance towards the town once, saw the resolve that heartened the farmers to keep fighting, and the youkai that leapt over him with its claws outstretched.

Li didn't have time to get away. Not even when the young lad who had reported this night came to block the falling youkai. The lad had fallen back onto Li, shoving the General off balance. Then a handful of youkai fell on the General. Sanzo couldn't see what happened next.

"I didn't return." His spectre said softly. "Because it was the beginning of my fall."

A/N: Well, sure took me some time to come up with this. I had difficulties with the first part of this chappie. But I sure hope I managed to pull it off nicely. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing so far. I'll add my responses to them at the end of the story, as I always did so I won't be tempted in spoiling anyone, lol. Muchas gracias goes to sf-sama, aka Scinthion, who's been a very magnificent beta for me. I'm only sorry I haven't been exposed to Gunlock yet and so I can't offer up any fics with Hazel in them.


End file.
